


The Best Days of Our Lives

by Would_die_for_fitzsimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bus Kids - Freeform, Highschool AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Would_die_for_fitzsimmons/pseuds/Would_die_for_fitzsimmons
Summary: Snippets from Leo Fitz’s fist year of highschool.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	The Best Days of Our Lives

On Leopold Fitz’s first day of highschool he didn’t know anyone. The move from Glasgow to Portland had been sudden - much too sudden for his liking anyway. But nevertheless with 4 weeks notice they packed up the small flat above the tea shop and moved the 4573 miles to the hustle and bustle of an apartment in the city. Things were hard for him and his mum but they were away from his dad now - he couldn’t hurt them anymore.

<>

When he walked through the doors to the office the last thing he was expecting was to see the most beautiful girl in the world. Her hair was pulled back and she was clutching a green folder to her chest that was somehow already full even though it was the first day back after winter break.

“Leopold?” She asked in a lilting tone.

“It’s just Fitz.” He mumbled, overcome with shyness all of a sudden.

With a self affirming nod and a smile, the girl stretched her arm in the space between them, holding out a hand to shake. 

“Jemma Simmons.”

<>

Later that day and during their shared lunch period, Jemma ran to a table in the corner of the lunch hall. Fitz debated jogging after her but he had seen videos of him running from primary school sports days and safe to say it was not a pretty sight. So he settled on weaving through crowds of gangly teenagers at a slower pace, whilst hoping his friend didn’t wander off elsewhere and leave him in the dust.

At the table where Jemma was standing, another girl had a tray of school lunch in front of her. She waved with a somewhat shy smile and beckoned him to sit, patting the spot next to her. 

“Skye, he doesn’t even know who you are yet - you can’t expect him to sit next to a strange American girl” 

“Literally everyone here but the two of you are American, babes.”

The girl - Skye, he assumed - had an accent he couldn’t quite place, but she seemed nice enough so he took her up on her offer and sat down. 

And thus a beautiful friendship was born.

<>

It was the first football game of the season - well if you could call it that, Fitz was disgusted when Jemma had referred to it as such the week prior. 

“It’s pretty much just rugby but they wear body armour Jemma!” he had exclaimed, stopping in his tracks, “it's practically blasphemy to call it football!”

As much as Fitz tried to deny it, the atmosphere was electric. It felt as if the whole school was there, only instead of terrifying him like it normally would, it only contributed to his excitement. The girls were feeling it too, though Skye had been almost vibrating the whole car ride to the school.

The energy didn’t stop once the game was over, their team had won and they spent the rest of the evening throwing popcorn at each other (and much to her dismay) all over Jemma’s bedroom carpet.

<>

After two months of sleepovers at Jemma or Fitz’s place, Skye finally caved to their relentless questioning and invited them to spend the weekend at hers. Skye had only moved from California in September, so Jemma had never met her parents either. 

When the weekend finally came, Skye couldn’t have been more nervous. She met Fitz and Jemma outside their shared apartment building before beginning the walk to her own house. Neither of the pair were sure of what to expect, and based on Skye’s newfound jumpiness, it could have been anything.

They rounded a final corner before coming to a stop outside a nice looking house. The British pair looked at each other, perplexed as to why she had been so nervous, that was until the front door swung open revealing Mr Coulson.

The perplexed gaze shifted into something else as the tips of Skyes ears tinged pink. Suddenly, something clicked in Fitz and Jemma’s brains and they understood.

The following Monday, all three shared knowing glances with both Mr Coulson the English teacher and Mrs May the Phys Ed teacher - the former accompanied by badly hidden outbursts of laughter. 

<>

When it came to the final day of Fitz’s first year in high school he couldn't have been happier with the way things had turned out - with his crazy, mismatched and a little hyperactive friends and their equally as crazy antics.


End file.
